


Appearance of Youth

by Jestana



Series: OC-tober 2020 [3]
Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Robyn's birthday is coming up and Piper is surprised atwhichone it is.
Relationships: Female Hunter/Piper Meriman, Hunter/Piper Meriman
Series: OC-tober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948747
Kudos: 2





	Appearance of Youth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for OC-tober 2020. The prompt was 'youth'.

"Wait, you're turning _thirty_?" Piper's jaw dropped as she stared at her lover.

Robyn nodded, calmly sipping her drink. "Yes, next week."

"Bullshit." Piper shook her head, managing to compose herself somewhat.

Chuckling, she reached over and squeezed Piper's hand. "We can't _all_ make general by the age of twenty-four, Piper."

"Yeah, yeah. You just-- I thought you were _maybe_ a couple years older than me." Turning her hand to hold Robyn's, Piper set her empty glass down.

Grinning, Robyn pointed out: "I _do_ have a Witch father."

"That _could_ be it," Piper agreed, gently tugging on Robyn's hand. "Also, you're tiny."

Robyn gave in to the implied request and shifted to perch in Piper's lap, reaching back to set her glass down beside Piper's. "You love me tiny."

"Yes, I do." Sliding her arms around Robyn's waist, Piper teasingly rubbed her nose against Robyn's.

Cupping Piper's face between her hands, Robyn kissed her, warm and loving. "And I love you, Piper. Let's go to bed."

"An excellent idea." Holding Robyn firmly, Piper carried her upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> This is somewhat autobiographical. I look younger than I am, so I've had to explain like this more than once.


End file.
